


Book Lovers

by teakroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakroses/pseuds/teakroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for nyo!norway x male england. Arthur loves to give Sylvi books. </p>
<p>If you have a fanfic request, please send me a message at teakroses.tumblr.com. I'm happy to write them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Lovers

She’s much too pretty for me, Arthur thought as he reached to push a stray lock Sylvi’s long, flaxen hair behind her ear. She had her hair put up in a ponytail but she almost always managed to miss a few strands that curled up and away from her face. It was one of those things Arthur noticed about her. When she was particularly engrossed in a story, she wants nothing between her and the page. Her hands produce a haphazard ponytail when her mind is in a fantasy. 

He wished she would pull it back more. The shy woman hid high, delicate cheekbones, clear blue downturned eyes and a long, white neck that reminded him of the queen’s swans behind that cloak of pale yellow. Not many people knew she had the smile of an angel but Arthur swears when he sees it, the clouds part and the sun shines even brighter. All of this made him wonder why she stayed with a homely man like him. 

She was in a usual spot, resting against the arm of the couch with her long legs draped over Arthur’s lap. Their furry, ginger cat, also in a usual spot, stretched out itself on the back of the couch, occasionally swishing it’s tail against Arthur’s head as he read his novel. More often than not, Arthur felt like he was the only one in this bloody flat that ever sat up straight. Sylvi sighed, content with the gentle affection.

“I can’t believe you made me read this.” Sylvi grumbled at him, plunking a floral bookmark between the pages. “I might just throw it at you.” 

“I never said you had to. And I would rather you didn’t. I just redid the binding on that book.” Arthur chuckled. It was true, the cover was hanging on by a thread and plastic laminate was gone when it dropped into the returns bin at the library. He could only assume it’s previous borrower had a slightly more violent reaction than his girlfriend. “Is it that good?” 

“It’s so good. It’s making my soul hurt because it’s so good.” She said, putting the book to the side and leaning forward. She propped her self up with her forearms against her thighs. The slight tilt of her head nearly killed him with how cute it was. “It’s a little scary how well you can pick out books for me.” 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘scary’.” He replied, not even bothering to hide how pleased he was with himself. “I just happen to know what you like.” 

“Do you know what else I like?” She said, a faint smile curving her lips. 

“Besides books with vikings and magic?” He answered smartly. 

“Yes, besides that.” Sylvi said, her little smile growing. 

“What?” Arthur asked, raising an enormous brow. In his mind, he listed the things he knew she liked. Coffee. Good morning kisses. Forests. Anything that had to do with foxes. Adventure. Photography. Flowers. The list went on. 

“You.” She replied simply, kissing him on the cheek before retrieving her book. “Also, I hope you know I’m going to be awake all night reading this.” 

“I- er-“ Speechless, he touched his cheek where she kissed him. A sheepish grin overtook his face. “I’m glad you like it.”


End file.
